Eurovision Christmas in Bulacan (Chorus)
Signal Fire in Luxembourg Là, vous êtes debout juste en face de moi Là, vous êtes debout juste en face de moi Toute cette peur disparaît pour me laisser nu, Tenez-moi près, parce que j'ai besoin de vous pour me guider vers la sécurité. Non, je n'attendrai pas éternellement x2 ;Austria's Super Far Wachen Sie auf, wenn Sie weit weg von zu Hause sind Und ich sehe zu, wie du nachts einschläfst und dort allein liegst Hab mich um Zuneigung betteln lassen, alles, was du tust, ist deine Augen zu rollen Kaputt, ich habe genug Wenn das Liebe ist, will ich es nicht ; France's Dusk Till Dawn Mais tu ne seras jamais seul Je serai avec toi du crépuscule jusqu'à l'aube Je serai avec toi du crépuscule jusqu'à l'aube Bébé, je suis juste ici Je te tiens quand les choses vont mal Je serai avec toi du crépuscule jusqu'à l'aube Je serai avec toi du crépuscule jusqu'à l'aube Bébé, je suis juste ici Je serai avec toi du crépuscule jusqu'à l'aube Bébé, je suis juste ici ; Friends in Portuguese Saiba que você está se perguntando por que eu estava chamando Como se eu tivesse segundas intenções Saiba que não acabamos tão bom Mas você sabe que tínhamos algo tão bom Então eu estou me perguntando Ainda podemos ser amigos? (ah-ah) Ainda podemos ser amigos? (ah-ah) Não precisa terminar (ah-ah) E se isso termina, podemos ser amigos? Podemos ser amigos? Podemos ser amigos? ; Swiss French's Rather Be Si vous me donniez une chance, je le prendrais C'est un coup dans le noir mais je vais le faire Sachez de tout votre coeur, vous ne pouvez pas me secouer Quand je suis avec toi, il n'y a pas d'endroit où je préférerais être N-n-n-non, non, non, pas d'endroit je préfère être N-n-n-non, non, non, pas d'endroit je préfère être N-n-n-non, non, non, pas d'endroit je préfère être ; 24k Magic in Swedish Spelare bara, kom igen Sätt dina pinky ringar upp till månen Tjejer, vad försöker du göra? 24 karat magi i luften Gå till tå så spelaren Ursäkta! ; Finland's Perfect by Ed Sheeran Vauva, minä tanssin pimeässä sinun välissäni Avojaloin ruoho, kuunnellen suosikkikappaleemme Kun sanoit, että katsoit sotkua, kuiskasin hengityksenne alla Mutta kuulit sen, kultaseni, näytät täydelliseltä tänä iltana ; Germany's New Flame Wer hat gesagt, dass man in einem Club keine Liebe finden kann? Weil ich ihnen sagen will, dass sie falsch liegen Komm schon, Baby, versuch eine neue Sache Und lass uns eine neue Flamme entfachen Du wirst mein Baby sein, liebst mich, liebe dich verrückt Sag mir, wenn du damit kommst, Baby, komm und hol es dir Vielleicht versuchen Sie eine neue Sache Und lass uns eine neue Flamme entfachen ;Belgium's Youth Mijn jeugd Mijn jeugd is van jou Trippin 'op luchten, sippin' watervallen Mijn jeugd Mijn jeugd is van jou Ren nu weg en voor altijd Mijn jeugd Mijn jeugd is van jou De waarheid zo luid dat je niet kunt negeren Mijn jeugd, mijn jeugd, mijn jeugd Mijn jeugd is van jou ; UK's Find You Where to find you Where to find you But I never really know just where to find you Try, try, try, but I- Try, try, try, but I, but I- Try, try, try, but I- But I never really know just where to find you ; Spain's Rockstar He estado jodiendo y apelmazando pillies Hombre, me siento como una estrella de rock (estrella, ayy, ayy) Todos mis hermanos consiguieron ese gas Y siempre están fumando como un Rasta (-sta) Fuckin 'conmigo, llame a un Uzi Y preséntate, hombre, nómbralas shottas (-tas) Cuando mis amigos se detienen en tu bloque Hacen que esa cosa vaya grrra-ta-ta-ta (ta, pow, pow, pow) ; Norway's Super Bass Gutt, du fikk hjertet mitt å løpe bort Slår som en tromme og det kommer din vei Kan du ikke høre det boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Fikk det super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Ja det er den superbasen Boom, boom, boom, boom ..... Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass, han fikk den superbasen Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass, han fikk den superbasen